


Spark In the Dark

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: What are the boys up to? And in public too!





	Spark In the Dark

«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»

 _Welcome to the party_ It's only me and you  
 _Tell the world to go away babe_  
 _And I'll tell you what to do_

_Come over here and kiss me _  
 _I want to pull your hair_  
_Turn out the lights and hold me_  
 _I want to touch you everywhere___

___We don't need nobody baby_   
_We don't need champagne_   
_I'll take you to the deepest,_   
_Darkest, hottest lovers' lane_   
_Spark in the Dark - Alice Cooper "Trash" 1989_ _ _

__«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»§«:*´`³¤³´`*:»_ _

__"I am sick of this!" Tom whined and gulped back another shot of whiskey. Harry just glared at him. Tom had been complaining all evening and finally he had gone from synthehol to that moonshine the engineering staff had brewing in secret. If he went on this way, the evening would end with Harry having to carry Tom back to his quarters and the Lieutenant looking like a ghost on the bridge the following day._ _

__"Quit complaining, Tom," Harry groused and took another mouthful of his glass of whiskey. Hey, it was only his first glass after all, so he didn't have to feel guilty about it._ _

__"You're no fun this evening! Here I am, feeling lonely, horny and bored, and all you can do is tell me to stop complaining!" Tom continued whining._ _

__Sandrine's was full of people. Chakotay and the captain had shared a quiet meal at one of the tables and now relaxed with B'Elanna and Seven. The Doc was trying to strike up a conversation with Neelix. The pained look on the Talaxian's face made Harry chuckle. Perhaps the Doc was trying to get Neelix to watch another of his medical presentations?_ _

__The Delaneys, Ayala and Chell were playing pool and he and Tom were sitting at a dark, secluded corner of Sandrine's. Tom had scared everyone off with his foul mood. Harry was contemplating leaving as well, but knew he couldn't leave his friend. If he did, Tom would probably be in no shape to fly Voyager the next day. This depression of Tom's didn't happen as often as in the beginning, but it still reared its ugly head now and then and as a friend, Harry decided that it was his duty to see Tom through when it happened._ _

__"I'm just trying to get you out of that funk," Harry said patiently. "It's not like you can't get just about any of the women into bed if you really put your heart into it. Megan is still looking this way, drooling at the sight of you, even though you're well on your way of being plastered."_ _

__"Hey, I'm not drunk," Tom said defiantly. "I've only had ... three glasses of this stuff." His facial expression changed. "Oh, right - maybe I'm not stone cold sober, but I still am not drunk enough to take Megan to bed again."_ _

__"What's wrong with Megan?" Harry wondered and stared at his friend. Would this perhaps be the moment he had been waiting for? A shot of arousal went through his body at that thought. Was Tom finally through playing with the Delaneys, drooling over Nicoletti and eyeing Seven's - er - appendages?_ _

__"You know, Harry," Tom said and Harry's heart jumped at the sad expression on his friend's face. "I'm just tired of it all, that's what I am; tired of soulless sex, meaningless romps and flirtatious one-night stands. I want something real. I want to be with someone who cares about me and I want someone who can make me feel special. I want to feel loved. Damn it, Harry!" Then Tom's expression changed again and his eyes filled with scorn. "Listen to me. Shallow Tom Paris, the easiest lay on Voyager, happy-go-lucky playboy wants love... Sheesh. I can't believe I said that. Forget I mentioned it, Har," Tom shot back the last drops of whiskey in his glass and got up to get some more._ _

__"Oh no, you don't!" Harry said and grabbed Tom's arm rather firmly. His friend sat down again, probably more out of pure surprise than anything else. "Don't drink any more, Tom. It'll just make you feel worse."_ _

__"Nothing can make me feel much worse than I already do," Tom said and leaned back in his chair._ _

__* * *_ _

__How did he get himself into these situations? Oh yes, there was a simple answer to that question. Whiskey - too much of it to be precise. Tom knew the smartest thing he could do now was get up from that chair and go back to his quarters before he said something he would really, truly regret._ _

__"I think it's time for me to hit the sack," Tom said and rose to his feet. He wasn't as drunk as he'd like to be. He could still stand straight, he could still think and he was still fucking horny. At least if he drank some more that would go away._ _

__He turned around and moved from the table over to the secluded corner where the whiskey was kept, and decided he really did need some more of it. He walked into the shadows and did what he could to pour some more into the glass he was carrying, but he didn't get very far before a body pressed against him, pushing him even further into the darkness._ _

__"Hey!" Tom said and was forced to silence as his mouth was covered with a set of wonderfully soft, kissable lips. He would have gasped if he could when he realized who was actually doing the kissing, but the shock was so great that he allowed Harry to push him further back into the darkness. Harry pulled his lips away and Tom could breathe. He sucked in a deep breath of air and tried to shake off the dizziness. For the first time that evening he wished he hadn't been drinking at all. Not even the synthehol. What was really happening here?_ _

__"Harry?" he said, his voice tinged with a panic he couldn't quite suppress. "Harry, what the hell are you doing?"_ _

__"I'm doing what you wanted. You said you were tired of meaningless sex. You wanted someone to make you feel loved and wanted and you were bored. So, here I am. We're the best of friends and I love you. I want you and I sure as hell hope that the thought of you and I making out on the Holodeck, only a few meters away from several of the bridge crew, doesn't make you feel bored. "_ _

__"Harry," Tom said, his mind awhirl. He was already hardening. In fact, the horniness he had been feeling all evening had escalated to a degree he couldn't remember feeling in a very, very long time. He groaned. "We can't do this, not here... "_ _

__"Sure we can, Tom," Harry said. "You're always the one telling me to loosen up a little, to live a little. So, here I am. Don't tell me you're going to chicken out. Unless of course, you don't really want me..."_ _

__Tom leaned against the wall. He could hardly see Harry's face in the darkness. He felt like they were standing in some private little cocoon where the real world couldn't really reach them. Harry's eyes shone with desire and Tom swallowed. Was this really happening?_ _

__"You've never - I didn't... "_ _

__"You didn't know how I feel," Harry filled in for him._ _

__Tom nodded._ _

__"That, Tom Paris, is because you weren't supposed to find out," Harry said softly and came closer. Tom swallowed. His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding. "Now tell me - how do you feel, Tom?"_ _

__"Oh Harry, I want you. You don't know how much..." Tom admitted. Suddenly he found himself being kissed by those full, gorgeous, loveable lips once more. He leaned into the kiss, and returned it with all his passion. All the passion he had felt for Harry for so long but been unable to show._ _

__* * *_ _

__Harry's heart was beating harder than ever. In fact, other things were harder than ever... He was glad he'd taken the chance. He had never expected Tom to be so responsive but the kisses he received were nothing less than urgent, enthusiastic and passionate. He watched Tom through lowered lashes, and his friend's face was slightly flushed, not from alcohol but from passion. Those amazingly blue eyes had changed color and were almost black as well._ _

__The feeling of those beautiful lips underneath his own was driving Harry mad and he pressed closer to Tom. Their erections brushed together and Harry had to pull away from Tom's kisses to gasp. Harry was afraid he was going to come from just kissing him. He buried his face in the crook of that long neck, inhaling the scent that was all Tom. He'd never been so close to his friend before and he savored the closeness, relished in it as if it was a priceless treasure, and by god, that was exactly what it was._ _

__"Tom," he moaned, when his friend's arms came around his waist to pull him closer. Flat palms moved over his back, caressing his shoulders. The long fingered pilot's hands buried themselves in his thick, black hair and pulled at his head so that Tom could reach his lips and kiss him again. Harry readily complied and groaned once more as Tom's kisses grew open-mouthed and wet. When Tom thrust his tongue inside his mouth, Harry welcomed it. He allowed his own tongue to play with Tom's, tasting his friend, savoring the smoky flavor of the whisky and the sweetness beneath that was all Tom. Harry felt his knees buckle. He had no idea it would feel this good. He had no idea._ _

__"Oh, Tom," he moaned again, and fell to his knees, allowing his hands to move over the lithe body, feeling the hardness of the other man's muscles underneath the shirt. He pressed his cheek against Tom's crotch, feeling the erection press against him as he did so._ _

__"Harry," Tom protested. "I want you to suck me, but shit, Har, we can't do it here!"_ _

__Why not, was the question that went through Harry's head. Why should that be wrong? I want you, I love you and I am going to show you just how much._ _

__He vaguely remembered that doing this in a secluded corner of Sandrine's, only meters away from his fellow crewmates might not be a good idea. But he could not bring himself to care. They were sheltered here. It was a dark corner, not in the line of sight from anyone. They would be safe and he could not wait. He just couldn't wait. If he couldn't taste Tom in his mouth right now, he would surely die._ _

__* * *_ _

__Tom's knees nearly buckled when he felt Harry mouth him through his jeans. Those gorgeous, full lips nibbled his painful hard-on through the fabric and he couldn't stifle an agonized moan. The only thing keeping him standing was the surprisingly firm grip of Harry's hands on his hips. He wanted this. No one knew how much. The emotions Harry was provoking inside him were so intense he couldn't bring himself to care if they were to be discovered._ _

__

__Harry's hot breath reached through the fabric and Tom thought he was going to come._ _

___Oh shit!_ _ _

__He thrust his hips forward involuntarily as Harry's hands moved from his hips to the fly of his pants, swiftly opening up the zipper and pulled his cock out. Tom was infinitely glad he'd decided not to wear underwear this evening._ _

___This is not happening!_ _ _

__Harry's hand gripped the base of his erection, steadying it, before those hot lips took him in._ _

__Again Tom couldn't stifle a moan and he thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. Harry, his best friend. Harry, one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen in his life was sucking him off - in public. It was utterly, unbelievably erotic._ _

___I'm going to pass out!_ _ _

__"Oh Harry," he groaned as those lips took him in fully, the tongue swirling over the tip of his cock, along the underside and finally he found all of his length and hardness engulfed in Harry's mouth._ _

__Harry was obviously not the innocent little thing he'd believed._ _

___Harry, you little prick, I'm going to get you for this!_ _ _

__"Oh, fuck," he grunted as he exploded into the younger man's mouth. Pleasure rippled through his body in almost violent waves. He thought for a moment he would actually pass out from the ecstasy of it all. He didn't, but he lost balance. As Harry's warm lips left his now softening member, he slid to the floor in a heap._ _

__It took several minutes before he could regain his composure enough to make himself presentable again. He then opened his eyes and stared at Harry. His friend seemed different. Closed off from him somehow. Tom shuddered. He could always read Harry's face. Why couldn't he do so now?_ _

__"Are you okay, Thomas?" Sandrine's voice came to them as she appeared from the bar. Her eyes were concerned._ _

__"I'm fine. We're just - ah - talking," Tom said and rose to his feet, as a wicked smile crept upon his face when he saw his own essence glistening in the corner of Harry's mouth._ _

__He leaned forward and licked it away and Harry's frown disappeared. A broad smile spread on his face and Tom said._ _

__"How about it Harry, why don't we finish this off in my quarters?"_ _

__The grin widened when Harry gasped, as Tom wickedly squeezed his friend's cock through his pants._ _

__"Oh yeah Tom. I think I'd like that."_ _

__"Let's go then.... "_ _

__Tom felt happier than he'd done in a long time. Still horny, but definitely not bored anymore. He felt special... he felt loved, and all because of Harry..._ _

__He threw a glance back at Sandrine's just as they exited. The crowd was still rowdy, and nobody even seemed to pay attention to them as they left. Except for Sandrine. An enigmatic and rather mischievous smile played at the corner of her lips. Tom couldn't help but smile back. Sandrine would keep their secret...._ _

__~ END ~_ _


End file.
